


The More The Merrier

by normalfault



Series: more's not a crowd [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I try to be funny, M/M, OT4, There is cursing, and sex mentioned, dumbassery, my brain is not functioning, not smut, teruyama needs more material, yamaguchi is funny and i stand by that, yamaguchi is not a wet blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalfault/pseuds/normalfault
Summary: “Yeah, what happened?” Terushima enters the room with a grin. “Hi, Blondie! It’s been so long!”“You’re hooking up with tongue piercing?” Tsukki grimaces and buries his face in his hands.“Actually, we’re dating.” Terushima corrects cheerfully. “As of a few minutes ago.”orTerushima and Yamaguchi counsel Tsukki after his confession doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: more's not a crowd [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839094
Comments: 33
Kudos: 469





	The More The Merrier

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 2:30 in the morning. i am sorry lol

Yamaguchi was very angry at whoever the hell was at his door at 2 in the morning on a Friday night. He was busy, getting back from a date with the captain of a volleyball team he had played in highschool who he had met again at a coffee shop. He really liked him! He was hot, funny, flirty, kinda a bit of a dork. And Yamaguchi hadn’t had sex in _ages_. They were just about to get to that part, Terushima laying on his bed half naked when the fucking door rang. Yamaguchi chose to ignore it, continuing to make out with his...boyfriend (they’d have to figure that out later) and then it rang again. Yamaguchi groaned dramatically (not the kind of groan he wanted to be making right now) and threw on a t-shirt with a grumble. 

Who the fuck was at his door? Why couldn’t they wait a fucking hour? He swung the door open, a pissed expression already plastered on his face. “Can I help you-oh my god, Tsukki?” His best friend of years and years stood hunched over outside his door, staring at the ground in an empty sort of way. 

“Everything ok, Tadashi?” Terushima asks from the bedroom. Tsukki looks up, blinking quickly, and turns around to leave. 

“No! Wait! Tsukki, wait!” Yamaguchi grabs Tsukki’s shoulder and doesn’t miss the fact that he flinches. What _happened_ to him? Tsukki shakes his arm off and goes to walk down the street. Did he not have shoes on? “Kei, get in the house.” Yamaguchi hisses, and Tsukki is taken aback but he lets Yamaguchi drag him inside. “Go shower.”

“You have someone over-” Tsukki starts to say, his voice sounds wrecked. 

“Go shower before I call your brother.” Yamaguchi furthers, and Tsukki grumbles making his way to Yamaguchi’s bathroom. Yamaguchi sighs, walking into his bedroom to grab Tsukki some clothes and a towel. “I’m sorry” He tells Terushima. Yuuji shrugs, smiling at Yamaguchi brightly. 

“That’s cool. Your friend seems real rough. You think he’s okay?” Terushima asks, leaning back on Yamaguchi’s bed. 

“Probably not,” Yamaguchi admits. “I mean...we probably can’t like...do anything.” Yamaguchi starts, turning pink at his own words. “Do you wanna stay the night? You don’t have to! I just um...I really like you and-”

“I really like you too,” Terushima tells him, licking his lips. Yamaguchi gulps, staring at Terushima’s throat. “I forgot your name, can I call you my boyfriend?”

“Oh my god.” 

“Stop laughing at me, Tadashi!” Terushima whines at Yamaguchi’s snickering. “I thought about that one all of last night! Everyone thinks you’re sooo sweet but instead you’re just cruel and sexy.” 

“Cruel and sexy, huh?” Yamaguchi can’t stop laughing now, wiping tears out of his eyes. “God, you’re perfect.” 

“Yeah?” Yuuji wiggles his eyebrows at Yamaguchi seductively. “Glad you like my jokes cuz they only get worse” 

“I don’t think that’s possible,” Yamaguchi snorts, grabbing the spare clothes and moving out of the room. “I’ll be back. Don’t miss me too much.” Yamaguchi makes his way out of the room, humming to himself softly and knocking on the bathroom door. “Tsukki! I got you some sweats and a t-shirt!” The door opens slightly and Tadashi throws the clothes in. “Wanna tell me what happened? Also, where are your shoes?”

“My shoes are at Kuroo’s” Tsukki provides weakly. 

“Ok, now answer the first question too.” Yamaguchi sighs. “Did he hurt you? I’m not much of a fighter, but Tanaka punched my ex when he called me fat that one time so I’m sure that-”

  
“Your ex called you fat?” Tsukki asks, exiting the bathroom, a wall of steam hitting Yamaguchi. “You didn’t tell me.”

“Last time I complained about my ex, you doxxed him on social media and got him fired from his job, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi deadpans. “So I didn’t want you to get arrested. Sorry I care about you.” Tsukki rolls his eyes, walking into the guest room with a sigh. “C’mon Kei. What happened?”

“Yeah, what happened?” Terushima enters the room with a grin. “Hi Blondie! It’s been so long!” 

“You’re hooking up with tongue piercing?” Tsukki grimaces, and buries his face in his hands. 

“Actually, we’re dating.” Terushima corrects cheerfully. “As of a few minutes ago.”

“Do you have alcohol, Yamaguchi?” Tsukki winces. “I wanna not remember any of what happened in the last few hours.”

“What happened?” Yamaguchi presses again. “C’mooon Tsukki! Teru and I won’t tell!” 

Tsukki sighs. “If anyone finds out about this, I am going to ruin your life Terushima.” Tsukki threatens, glaring at him. His glasses or off though, and it lacks its usual bite. “So...tonight I confessed to Kuroo that I like him or whatever…”

“Kuroo middle blocker Kuroo?” Terushima furthers. Tsukki nods painfully, and Yamaguchi leans his head on Terushima’s shoulder. 

“He didn’t return the favor?” Yamaguchi asks, sighing happily as Terushima runs fingers through his hair. 

“Stop _feeling up_ my childhood best friend while I’m telling you my trauma!” Tsukki growls. Terushima laughs, but his hand does not stop. Yamaguchi glowers at him, and Tsukki continues. “He...he did return the favor…” Tsukki trails off, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“Why are you here and not finally fucking?!” Terushima asks, leaning forward. They both stare at him. “What? I can feel the sexual tension from here.”

“He...he said he liked me. But that he also liked Bokuto and Akaashi and...he was already dating them...and I...he never told me that!” Tsukki winces, crossing his arms. “So I got upset because I don’t like…”

“Yes, yes. You’re emotionally constipated and hate opening up to people. Trust me, I’m well aware,” Yamaguchi giggles at Tsukki’s choking noise. “I’m proud of you for opening up. Maybe you should talk about it though? Don’t you like...kinda like the both of them too? You used to go on about Akaashi’s eyes for like hours at training camp.”

“Bro, imagine constant foursomes!” Terushima declares. “Plus, I remember Bokuto and Akaashi! They seemed super cool! And if you like them-”

“I don’t want to be the odd one out.” Tsukki frowns, twiddling his thumbs anxiously. “And...and I can’t date three people! That’s weird!”

“Who cares if it’s weird?” Terushima gleams at him. “One of my hook ups had a pee kink! Follow your dreams!” 

“...do you have a pee kink?” Yamaguchi asks weakly. 

“Oh god no, it was awful.” Terushima assures him. Yamaguchi sighs in relief, and quickly laughs at Tsukki’s horrified face. “Listen, all I’m saying is that this could’ve gone worse! You didn’t get rejected right?” 

“I might as well have!” Tsukki shoots back. “I mean...even if I wanted to do this. Which I don’t! I basically said no, so they’ll never talk to me again. And I’m never getting my shoes back.” 

“Why did you leave without your shoes, again?” Terushima asks. 

“I wanted him to feel bad and look at my shoes,” Tsukki says honestly. 

“Well, now you’ve played into Cinderella, except they know where you live and also they’re really fucking persistent.” Yamaguchi laughs again. “Great work Tsukki.”

“Why did I even come here?” Tsukki mutters, only to be interrupted by his phone ringing. It’s closer to Terushima, who snags it quickly. Yamaguchi couldn’t help but admire how well Terushima handled Tsukki and his moods. Maybe it was because Tsukki wasn’t super happy today, he was a bit more vulnerable than usual. 

“It’s them!” Terushima grins, and Yamaguchi smiles to match it. 

“No! Do not fucking pick up the phone-!”

“Hello?” Terushima answers. The phone is on speaker. Tsukki is going to crawl into his own grave and die a painful death there. 

“You are _not_ , Tsukki” Kuroo’s voice sounds over the phone. “You don’t sound like Freckles either.”

“Hey! Don’t call me that!” Yamaguchi shouts from next to Terushima. 

“Ah, there he is. Can you tell Kei we need to talk to him? Also, that we have his shoes with us, and we’re not giving them back until he comes over and speaks like a mature adult. Akaashi says they’re his favorite pair so…”

“Are they the grey sneakers with the mint stripe?” Yamaguchi asks. Kuroo hums his affirmative and Yamaguchi sighs. “Those are his favorite shoes. But he can hear you just fine.”

“He’s there?!” That was Bokuto’s voice. 

“Yeah, you’re on speaker!” Terushima says cheerfully. “Say hi, Glasses!” Tsukki looked like he was going to punch Terushima in the face. “He’s being shy.”

“God, can we come over?” Kuroo asks, ignoring it. “Or, Tsukki can just come over here and talk it out-”

“Yeah! You can come over!” Yamaguchi smiles into the phone. “The address is-”

“No! Don’t give them the _address_ -” Tsukki hisses, trying to snatch the phone away. “Yamaguchi! I trusted you!”

“Kei! Just come back!” Kuroo begs. He seems pretty upset over the phone, but he’s definitely just a bit entertained. If Kei was really hurt, Yamaguchi wouldn’t be playing around with him. He would be threatening Kuroo within an inch of his life. 

“No! Fuck you! Give me the phone, Tadashi!” Tsukki yelps, falling off the bed in his attempt to get his life under control. 

“Alright! I sent you the address,” Yamaguchi says to them. “See you guys soon.” The hang-up tone sounds and Tsukki stares blankly at the ceiling for a second. 

“I’m leaving.” He deadpans, moving to get up. Yamaguchi squeaks, throwing his body on top of Tsukki’s to keep him still. 

“No!” Yamaguchi shouts, “I know you’re just afraid of things changing! You’ve secretly wanted this since high school! It’s right in front of you Kei!”

“Yeah, dude,” Terushima agrees, sitting on Tsukki’s legs. “Seems like you’re afraid of fucking up. Which is like...totally valid. Relationships are scary, but you deserve to be in one. If these people make you happy and you want to make out with them, then live that life, ya know?” 

“I have no idea what you just said.” Tsukki’s eyes are wide, looking at Terushima as if he is not speaking an intelligible language. 

“No,” Yamaguchi says. “He’s right. You are afraid to mess up. You’re afraid that you’ll fuck up what they already have going. That’s bullshit Kei! You have to let yourself go for what you want, and care about things, or you’re going to be miserable forever. You’ll be wondering, what if I wasn’t a big jerk who listened to Yamaguchi and followed my heart?” 

“That is not what I’d be wondering” Tsukki corrects, but he seems to contemplate it. “I guess...ok I guess but...what if I do mess up? What if I mess up so bad, it all goes to shit?”

“Then I got a bottle of tequila with your name on it.” Yamaguchi grins at him, and Tsukki sighs. 

“Ok...ok alright whatever. Let’s do this.” Tsukki agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know if you liked this and I'll write more! i love comments and kudos


End file.
